1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical junction box for a solar energy module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical box for storing the electrical parts or devices therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical box for a solar energy module as shown in FIG. 5 comprises a box 60 having multiple embedded apertures 61 and a lid 70 having multiple positioned inserting pieces 71. The bottom of the box 60 is hollow, and two shelves are integrally mounted on said bottom so that the electrical parts or devices can be installed on said shelves. The lid 70 and the box 60 can be assembled by engaging the inserting pieces 71 of the lid 70 and the apertures 61 of the box 60. In addition, the box 60 and the lid 70 are made of polycarbonate containing fiberglass. Although this kind of structure accomplishes the function of an electrical box, there still exist some improvable defects, such as:
1. Poor heat conduction: The box and the lid are made of polycarbonate containing fiberglass. This results in poor heat conduction such that the inner electrical parts or devices of the electrical box could sustain damage.
2. High rate of malfunction: The electrical box is assembled by using the inserting pieces 71 of the lid 70 and the embedded apertures 61 of the box 60. However, the inserting pieces 71 are easily broken when assembling the box 60 and the lid 70. Even if only one of the inserting pieces 71 is broken, the assembly and functionality of the electrical box is compromised.
The present invention is intended to improve upon the above mentioned drawbacks of the conventional electrical box. The present invention is an improved electrical box for the solar energy module and solves the problems of the heat conductivity and malfunction.